Free beer
by Kuryuukia
Summary: Cana has some troubles with the man she loves...kinda :3
1. Pain

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

**Laxana story ^w^**

* * *

The brunette Drunkard from Fairy Tail moaned.

_Why are they the way they are? Stupid men!_

She looked around the Guild as her eyes fell on their target – Macao Conbolt. She felt like a child.

_Why him? Him of all men!_

A slim, mildly muscular man of average height. Nothing outstanding. He didn't have a scar on his face, an undressing habit or a scarf made of dragon scales around his neck. His hair wasn't spiky, noticeably long or had a remarkable hair colour.

His short, dark hair was slicked back and his lower part of his face was covered in a pretty large amount of stubbles. She wondered whether they'd feel itchy if she'd kiss him. Or whether it'd be prickly and adding a nice touch to the kiss. She blinked.

_Why am I even wondering about such things? It's not like I will ever find out in the end._

He turned his head and his dark eyes under the linear, dark eye brows met her large, brown eyes. Her long eye lashes met as she blinked.

_Is he looking at me? ME?_

She took a deep gulp of booze and tried to not hyperventilate as she looked into his eyes.

Not hyperventilating became harder as he moved...started walking...didn't take his eyes off her...slowly but steadily walked over to her...

_What. The. Heck. Where is he going? _She looked behind her but there was no one except for the wall _He was looking at me, now he's walking over to me! OMG. _Internally she let out a cute squeal.

He sat down on a bench while she sat, back leaned against the wall, on the table. She took another swing of booze, wrapped her arms around the barrel in front of her and located her cheek on top of it, looking at Macao. She raised an eye brow, instead of asking him what he wanted from her.

He lifted his right arm and the air around it got deflected as he placed his hand on Cana's arm, slowly stroked it and reached her hand, encasing it in his own. Their fingers twined around each other.

He put his elbow on the table and put his other hand on the back of Cana's hand, the one he was already holding. The skin he touched started to burn under his touch and her cheeks turned red.

Intensively looking in her eyes, he opened his mouth a bit.

Cana was shocked in a good way. She didn't see this coming but she didn't mind either.

He started talking, a low whipser.

'Cana, there is something I would like to ask you.'

'Go on, Macao, I am listening.'

She was pretty close to hyperventilating by now.

'I have a date tonight and I need a babysitter for Romeo. Could you do that? Please?'

THIS was definitely NOT what she expected. She started laughing. A tear fell on the barrel but the laughter made it look like a tear of joy. She suppressed the tears. She didn't want to cry because he had a date and she didn't want to cry in front of him because he had a date.

Her guildmates looked at her, holding Macao's hand while laughing like a maniac.

That was the moment, when a slim young Lady walked into the guild. No one had ever seen her before. She was not as tall as Cana but she was pretty. Her hair was a long, wavy and brown mess and her wood-coloured eyes were filled with moss-green sprinkles giving them the charm of a djungle.

Cana noticed, that the other brunette noticed, that Macao was holding hands with Cana and didn't seem all to happy about it.

'I will! Of course I will, Macao Conbolt!'

As Cana said that, she put her hand around his hand. The second brunette started crying and ran out of the guild yelling 'YOU IDIOT! CHEATER! I LOVED YOU AND YOU MAKE OUT WITH THAT BITCH!'

Macao was perplex. His girlfriend ran away from him calling him a cheater. He didn't cheat on her.

Cana smirked with glowing eyes.

To a stranger that didn't get the first part of the conversation it must have looked like Macao had just proposed to Cana and that they were engaged now.

Cana let go of his hands and poured the content, her beloved alcohol, over Macao.

'Seems like you won't have a date tonight and I don't have to baby sit Romeo, right?'

She stood up to get a new barrel as Macao grabbed her wrist.

'You did that on purpose, didn't you?' He angrily looked at the person responsible for his loss. Cana Alberona.

Cana was happy. He grabbed her wrist instead of running after his girlfriend that thought that he had cheated on him.

'Cana'

'Yes, Macao Dear?'

'Thanks for destroying my date. Repay me by going out with me.'

Shocked by this sentence, she turned around.

_Did he just...ask me out? On a date? He did...but it won't be a real date...he only asked her out because she destroyed his date...he didn't ask her out because he liked her or had any interest in her...what a jerk_

'Who do you think I am? What do you take me for? Why would I go on a date with you? I only date boys because I like them and because they like me back, not because I destroyed their date! Don't ask me ever out again unless you LIKE me!'

She was seriously pissed at him. Asking her out without even being serious about it though she had liked him for years.

Her eyes were filled with a tremendous amount of pain, fury and, surprisingly, love.

Furiously walking out of the guild while looking at the ground to hide the tears that now fell on the ground didn't help her at all since she crushed into a tall man and fell on the floor. A strong arm grabbed her around her waist and prevented her from actually landing on the floor. She looked up at her saviour.

It was Laxus.

'C-Cana. A-are you...crying?'

He blushed and Cana looked to the side while wiping away her tears and hiding her blush from him because he pointed out the obvious.

'NO! I'm not, Idiot!' she whispered the last part of it.

Laxus helped her stand up.

'You were crying. I'm pretty sure of it. I'm glad that you stopped crying for now but if you ever need a shoulder to cry, you know where you can find me.'

'L-Laxus...you...Thanks...'

She tried to smile but failed bitterly. On the contrary, she started crying again. She disentangled herself and slowly left heading towards the town.

The fun she had, while destroying Macao's date was gone. Clouded by the reaction of Macao and her anger.

She could faintly hear Laxus getting mad at their guildmates 'Why was Cana leaving the Guild crying? Which bitch made her cry? I wanna kick his ass!'

She smiled faintly. Laxus seemed to be worried about her. He wanted to make the one that made her cry, Macao, feel bad about it. Macao didn't even know that he made her cry. Howsoever, she decided to ignore the Guild for a while. She wanted to spend some time alone in the town. She would go back to the Guild tomorrow.

While walking away from the Guild she could hear tables bursting, the electrical crackle and rustle from lightnings and the hiss and sizzle of fire followed by screams from all kinds of voices. She ignored it and kept on walking.

* * *

After an hour of walking around aimlessly she sat down at a river bank. Her knees pressed against her ample bust and her arms wrapped around her legs she silently stared at the river and wished that she could forget everything. She wanted the water to wash away her memory, her fury, the sadness that filled her heart and the love she felt for Macao.

She changed her way of sitting, stretched out her legs and took some cards out of her blue, feathery bag. As a matter of principle she never did a fortune telling for herself because she didn't want to spoil the surprise. She placed a few cards next to her and kept one in her hand. The ones she had taken out of her bag were presents. She didn't really use them but she kept them as mementos. Gifts from Macao.

She was crying. Tears ran down her reddened cheeks, followed the line of her jaw for a bit and eventually shattered after falling on something. Looking at the card made it even worse. Quite a few tears had already fallen on it and the card started to disintegrate on it's own.

She ripped it apart. She ripped the card into many, tiny pieces and threw them into the river in front of her. She reached for another card and tossed it's left overs into the flowing river which carried them out of the brunette's sight and into the wide ocean.

Reaching for a new card, she nearly got a heart attack. Instead of a card her hand touched a piece of cloth. She looked at her hand and the piece of cloth it was holding. A red piece of cloth from a pair of trousers, red trousers belonging to the lightning dragon slayer that saw her crying earlier. He sat left of her on the green grass, just like her. They didn't sit close so they didn't touch each other and she was glad about the distance he kept.

'Laxus' Cana sounded weird. There was no emotion at all in that word.

'That's my name. Are you trying to learn it by heart?' he was joking, teasing her.

She looked away. Still pissed. Still crying. He felt like he should apologize for that sentence but he didn't get to say a thing.

'What do you want, Laxus? Do you want to take great pleasure in seeing the tears streaming down my face? Do you like teasing crying, little girls that much? I thought you were better than that. Seems like I was wrong though.'

'Actually, I wanted to help my precious and troubled guildmate. Is there a problem with that?'

Cana turned her head around and looked directly into Laxus' orange eyes.

* * *

**Le chapter 1...hope that whoever read this stuff enjoyed it :)**


	2. Plans

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

**Laxana story 1 chapter 2**

* * *

_What happened so far:_

_'What do you want, Laxus? Do you want to take great pleasure in seeing the tears streaming down my face? Do you like teasing crying, little girls that much? I thought you were better than that. Seems like I was wrong though.'_

_'Actually, I wanted to help my precious and troubled guildmate. Is there a problem with that?'_

_Cana turned her head around and looked directly into Laxus' orange eyes._

* * *

His eyes were filled with a contradictory glow.

'Why are you here, Laxus.'

Her voice was cold and piercing.

'I was looking for you.'

His voice was soothing and eased the pain inside of her heart.

_Someone was looking for me. _

'Why were you looking for me?'

Her voice was still sharp.

'I am worried about you. I found out what happened at the guild and it made me worry about you. Are you okay?'

He said tenderly with a soft voice. He wanted to look away, turn his head the side to look away from her but her eyes were just too fascinating to look away. Instead, he put his hand over his cheeks and his nose to hide the blushed parts.

'Y-you're...BLUSHING? Laxus, the almighty lightning dragon slayer is BLUSHING?'

Cana's eyes wide open in surprise. She was not sure whether she could have ever imagined that. Laxus blushing because of her. He looked so cute and trying to hide it made it even cuter. Cana started laughing.

'Oi! Are you laughing at me? Well, since you're laughing my job is done and I can go.'

He stood up.

'What was your job?'

'I made it my job to make you smile. Well then, see you around~'

As he turned around Cana was sad again.

'L-Laxus. Please don't go. Please stay with me for a bit. Please don't leave me alone.'

Laxus didn't mind much. He sat down where the grass had been flatted from his weight. Cana came closer and leaned against his muscular chest. He put his right arm around her shoulders. It was more comfortable than she would've imagined it to be.

She started crying again.

'Why are you crying. Please, stop it.'

'I-I'm sorry, L-Laxus. B-But...' she couldn't finish her sentence because she was sobbing too much.

'Wa-wait...it's okay...here' he patted her head fondly. The strong dragon slayer felt extremely uncomfortable. It was the first time that a girl cried in his arms and he wanted to comfort her.

'I love him, Macao, I love Macao. And he, he just dates one girl after the other...He doesn't even see me as a women...I am only his drinking buddy. I destroyed his date and he said...he said that I have to go on a date with him...because I destroyed his one. I got really mad at him because he said that...I told him...that...that I'd only date someone...because I like them and they like me...not because I destroyed someone's date...I poured my Alcohol over him and...ran out of the Guild...where I ran into you...by the way...thanks for catching me'

'Cana.'

Cana stopped talking and looked at him, tears filling her chocolate brown eyes. He put his left index finger under her chin and lifted her head. Looking in her deep, brown eyes filled with tears, pain, sorrow and misery he continued his little speech.

'Stop crying. Crying is weak. I don't want you to be weak. Smile again. Stand up and be strong. I can help you.'

He wiped the tears away.

'Let me help you be strong again. I want to see your warm smile, not these cold and scathing tears streaming down your pretty face.'

He got up, stood in front of her and held his hand out for her.

'Let me help you to be strong again.'

She looked into his face. His eyes were glowing wildly and his toothy grin was friendly and kind instead of the usual scornful and mocking version.

'Let me help you conquer Macao. He's a jerk for what he did, but you love him. I want you to be happy and Macao will make you happy, I'm pretty sure of it. '

The huge grin on his face looked pretty fake and didn't reach his eyes. They were filled with sorrow and pain but also with motivation and determination. She took his hand and he helped her stand up again.

'Let's return to the Guild for now.'

He said as he started walking towards the path. Cana started giggling.

'Oi! Something wrong with me?'

'No~ nothing~'

Was the response he got together with a warm smile. She started a small spurt and reached the pathway before him. Now he was the one to start giggling and she turned around while running, an eye brow raised questioning him.

He hurried over to her and slapped her ass a few times in a friendly way. She blushed and wanted to slap him but he caught her hand.

'There was grass. All over your gorgeous ass. I couldn't help it but get rid off the grass. And I didn't want to miss the chance to touch that bum you got there.'

With a huge, toothy grin on his face he ran towards the Guild, leaving the shocked and aroused Cana behind.

She stood there like she had just been struck by a lightning. Her eyes wide open, her face painted beet red and her hands covering her ass.

She nearly fell over as a little child ran towards her and hugged her. Cana struggled but she didn't fall. As she look down herself she saw Romeo Conbolt, the son of the man she loved, hugging her and hiding his face in her stomach.

'Romeo. What's wrong, buddy?'

He looked up to her and Cana couldn't help but think of Macao's eyes looking at her instead of Romeo's.

'Yo, Cana-Nee, thank you so much~'

Cana was confused.

'Uhm...no problem? What have I done?'

Romeo smiled up to her.

'Dad broke up with his girlfriend! I don't like her, you know. She's just a bad imitation.'

'May I ask, whom is she imitating?'

Romeo's smile got even bigger.

'Don't tell me you didn't notice it! You of course! Her hair was not as smooth as yours, she lacked height, her eyes had this puky-green tone in them, not like your pure chocolate-brown! And you have bigger boobs. She looks like you, just worse! She was drunk pretty often, you never get drunk! You are always kind to me and give me candy! You never get mad at me and you always laugh and smile! She can be really mean to me and I don't like her at all! My Dad just dated her because she resembles you a bit, in a bad version.'

A sly grin emerged from the corner of her mouth and crawled up her cheek.

'Romeo, you know, I am not that awesome. I'm not pretty, or kind and even I get drunk from time to time. I don't smile all the time and I don't laugh that much. I'm probably not the person you take me for.'

'SEE? You're even modest! You are pretty, smart, modest, kind and always happy! You get along with my Dad very well, you barely get drunk and you get along with me really good, don't you? You know what? I want you to be my Mom. Please, go out with my Dad!'

He hugged her again, bowed and ran away, not giving her the chance to protest.

'HE DOESN'T LOVE ME THE WAY I LOVE HIM, ROMEO!'

She shouted after him.

She slowly started to walk back to the Guild.

* * *

**Chapter 2 at your service...to whoever may have waited for it **


	3. Truth

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

**Laxana story 1 chapter 3**

* * *

_What happened so far_

_'HE DOESN'T LOVE ME THE WAY I LOVE HIM, ROMEO!'_

_She shouted after him._

_She slowly started to walk back to the Guild._

* * *

She walked into the Guild hall. All members of Fairy Tail looked at her and she blushed a bit. She didn't want them to think of her as a little, weak girl that can't deal with men.

Escaping direct eye contact she looked towards the ceiling.

She loosened her shoulders and walked up to the bar where a white haired barmaid washing a glass. Her aquamarine blue opals looking straight at the Brunette mage walking up to her.

'You don't have, by chance, any of my favourite juice in stock?'

Asked Cana and raised an eye brow.

'Of course I do, Cana.'

As the barmaid walked away to get said liquor, Cana looked around the guild, her eyes falling on Macao, who had followed her walk through the Guild with his dark eyes. He blushed guiltily and looked the opposite direction, causing Cana to giggle.

'Something funny, Cana?'

Asked Mirajane the barmaid with a huge barrel of booze in her arms. She put it on the counter and Cana embraced it with her arms.

'No~ I just saw something cute.'

The slim, white eye brows shot up questioning Cana.

'Something cute? In our Guild? Where? What? Or better...WHO?'

Cana smirked cognizant and left the counter with the barrel of her beloved booze in her arms. She walked to an empty table in the corner and sat on the table. Her back facing the corner she could observe the whole Guild, first and second stage.

With the barrel on the table, her legs tangled around it and her arms hugging it protectively, she followed the people walking in and out of the Guild, sitting at tables chatting with their friends, drinking with their buddies, working on something, reading books and the usual team of Natsu, Gray and Elfman having a fight.

Laughter and shreds of conversations resounded mixed with Elfman's 'START BEING A MAN ALREADY!' and the fighting noises gave her a warm feeling of something never changing, something that had always been this way.

Her view was filled with smiling faces, glowing eyes and happy faces. She smiled as she looked at her huge family being this happy. A small blush sneaked it's way on her cheeks as a dark pair of eyes met hers. Macao walked into the hall and finally found her. She panicked a bit and looked away as if she'd never looked at him in the first place.

Hastily looking around, her eyes flew close to the ceiling again just to find a blonde Dragon Slayer looking at her direction. Not her face, but her stomach. Even from the distance she could see him drooling a bit.

She clutched one hand on her mouth and one hand on the stomach, the blonde man was looking at and started laughing. A few heads turned around to her and she noticed, that, again, Macao came over to her.

He sat on the bench next to her and waited for her to stop laughing. It took her a few minutes but he waited patiently.

With a pale blush decorating his cheeks, he looked on the floor.

'Uhm...I'm sorry Cana. I-I didn't mean it like that you know...I ju-'

A crying and angry Romeo ran into the Guild, searching for his father. He had seen him outside and wanted to talk to him.

'DAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU JUST LOST YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I FIND YOU OUTSIDE, FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER WOMEN? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BRING DIFFERENT WOMAN HOME? YOU MAY LIKE HAVING THREE DIFFERENT GIRLFRIENDS A MONTH AND A FEW ONE-NIGHT-STANDS IN BETWEEN BUT THINK OF ME! I HATE IT! I HATE WAKING UP, JUST TO SEE YOU WITH A NEW WOMEN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY WITH ONE WOMEN FOR A LONG TIME? WHAT'S SO DIFFICULT WITH THAT?'

The entire Guild was quiet. No one dared to say a word and everyone was looking at Macao who sat next to Cana.

'Is that true? What Romeo said? You flirted with another women only a few hours after you lost your girlfriend? Just imagine how Romeo must have felt all these years.'

Cana stood up and comforted Romeo, who had walked to their table.

'Well...I can't deny it...but Romeo, finding a girl you want to stay with for a longer time is pretty hard you know.'

'LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO A GIRL YOU COULD HAVE A LONG AND GOOD RELATIONSHIP!'

'So? Where is she?'

'HERE!'

Romeo pointed at Cana.

'Romeo, stop.'

Cana wanted to convince Romeo to stop but failed. He went on with his little speech.

'Cana is always friendly. Not only to you, but to me and to everyone else unless it's an enemy. She is really pretty, her eyes have a nice, warm glow in them. She is smart. She is a happy person and smiles and laughs nearly always!'

'Romeo!'

Cana said insistent, her voice was cracking.

'No Cana! I want to open my old man's eyes! She is perfect for you, Dad! She can drink lot's of alcohol, she is friendly, she is smart, she is even modest! She is the perfect women for you! Don't tell me, you didn't notice!'

'ROMEO! Please...stop already...you don't have to go on...I'm not the person you take me for'

Cana yelled. She yelled at the little boy. She bowed down to him to look him in the eyes. She put a hand on the back of his head and pushed it towards her neck. He inhaled the nice smell of her brown hair as she hugged him. She cried.

'Well. You have a point, Romeo. Of course I noticed her. I always did. I know that she is smart, pretty and friendly. I always have drinking contests with her. To be exact, I didn't only notice her. I love her, Romeo.'

Canas eyes widened in shock. More tears fell down her reddened cheeks, tears of joy. Slowly turning her head she looked into Macaos cute, blushed face. With his right hand he scratched the back of his head and looked towards the second floor, where a certain lightning dragon slayer sat with a toothy grin on his scarred face.

Laxus didn't even have to figure something out before Cana got her happy ending with her beloved Macao. Less work for him. His grin got even wider as she started to smile at Macao.

She stood up and walked up to him, standing in the guild facing each other.

Sneakily Romeo pushed Cana from behind and she fell into Macaos arms. As the landed on the floor, Cana on top of Macao she smirked. _Romeo you little..._

Macao, being shy, tried to stand up by gently pushing Cana to the side but Cana thought that this was a good opportunity. She leaned forward, pressed her ample breast against his chest and kissed him. She caught him a bit off guard but he gently kissed her back.

'Let's have a date tonight'

He suggested and she gladly accepted.

* * *

**That's it for now...hope ya'll like this chapter...it'll go on with the date...pretty obvious...kinda...**


	4. The Date

**I own neither Fairy Tail nor Lightning by The Wanted...though I'd like to own Fairy Tail...it'd be horrible but there'd be loooooooots of Laxana~ **

**Laxana story 1 chapter 4**

* * *

_What happened so far:_

_Macao, being shy, tried to stand up by gently pushing Cana to the side but Cana thought that this was a good opportunity. She leaned forward, pressed her ample breast against his chest and kissed him. She caught him a bit off guard but he gently kissed her back. _

_'Let's have a date tonight'_

_He suggested and she gladly accepted._

* * *

This was definitely not her first date. The problem was that it was the first date that made her nervous. Thoughts of him that filled her head spinned around and around. With those spinning thoughts of Macao in her completely messed up head it was hard to find the right clothes to wear but in the end she thought of herself as a pretty women, not showing off too much of her ample bust and her long, nice legs but not completely decent either.

The bordeaux-red dress was longer in the back and revealed her huge cleavage only partially. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail decorated by a white, flower-shaped hair-pin. Her lips were coloured in a light red caused by lipstick and the mascara extended her already long eye lashes. Wearing her usual black, heeled sandals mainly containing of black strips wrapped around her feet made it nearly perfect.

She eventually looked into the mirror for the last time before she had to leave and smiled. Now it was perfect.

She walked towards the restaurant Macao had chosen. The "Blue Pearl" was specialized in sea food and they served excellent sushi and caviar. As well as lots of booze, beer and sake of course.

She stood under a street lamp waiting for her date, Macao Conbolt, the man she had been in love with for years. She was impressed as he walked towards her wearing a neat, white suit with a red shirt and a black tie wrapped around his neck. As he had gotten close enough she grabbed said tie, pulled a bit and gently forced a surprise kiss on him before he could even greet her.

Once they broke the kiss to get some air he got a closer look at her. Blushing a bit he looked to the side and started to kill the awkward silence surrounding them.

'You look good tonight'

'Same goes for you'

'Well...ready to go?'

He held out his arm and Cana gladly wrapped hers around his.

Slowly walking into the "Blue Pearl" they soon found their table and sat down. The champagne was served immediately but since the actual food was served in form of a buffet and you could eat whenever you wanted to the couple decided to talk and drink a bit before eating.

From all sides, men and women glared at them. Cana could hear them whisper.

_'He must be really rich that someone like her would date him'_

_'What a bitch'_

_'Disgusting, he's way too old for her'_

She suddenly turned quiet and stared into a distant point behind Macao's head. What she heard did affect her. It hurt. They didn't know anything about the two of them.

'Cana?'

'I'm sorry, I'm going to the toilet.'

She went to the toilet and stood in front of the mirror. A single tear fell down her cheek and landed in the sink. Another woman entered, a glass in her hand.

'How much does he have? Money I mean. Otherwise a girl like you would never date an old geezer like that, right? Bitch'

She poured the content of the glass over Cana's red dress and left smiling. Cana tried to dry her dress. As she returned to her table the dress looked normal again.

Cana placed one hand on the table and the other one was wrapped around her glass of champagne.

'You don't know...just how long I waited for this...'

She whisoered and a smile stole it way on Macao's lips. He stroke the back of her hand with his thumb.

'Come'

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to some sort of dance floor. He wrapped his hands around her waist and started to dance. Wrapping her arms around his neck she soon joined him. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't talk. The lyrics of the song they were dancing to reminded her of someone. Those lyrics.

* * *

_You're in control  
Pressin' pause on my heartbeat  
Someone stole all the air  
So I can't speak now  
I know the chase is on  
I feel as though  
My time has come_

_How many times do I fly_  
_Through your head space_  
_Now it's speeding away_  
_From the safe place_

_Yeah, your skin_  
_The touch, the kiss_  
_The rush too much_  
_And here it comes_

_When your lips touch mine_  
_It's the kiss of life_  
_I know_  
_I know that it's a little bit frightening_  
_We might as well be playing_  
_With lightning_

_We touch like,_  
_Like it's our first time_  
_Oh oh_  
_I know that it's a little bit frightening_  
_We might as well be playing_  
_With lightning now_

_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh_

_Just you and me and the_  
_Coats in the back room_  
_Learning things they don't_  
_Teach in the classroom_

_Now, you're here_  
_I feel the fear_  
_But everything_  
_Is oh so clear_

_I've been addicted to you_  
_Since the first hit_  
_Out of control like a surge of electric_

_Yeah, your skin_  
_The touch, the kiss_  
_The rush, too much_  
_And here it comes_

_When your lips touch mine_  
_It's the kiss of life_  
_I know_  
_I know that it's a little bit frightening_  
_We might as well be playing_  
_With lightning_

_We touch like,_  
_Like it's our first time_  
_Oh oh_  
_I know that it's a little bit frightening_  
_We might as well be playing_  
_With lightning now_

_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh_

_Your skin, the touch_  
_The kiss, too much_  
_Your skin, the touch_  
_The kiss, the rush_  
_Your skin, the touch_  
_The kiss, too much_  
_The rush, the rush_  
_The rush, the rush_

_When your lips touch mine_  
_It's the kiss of life_  
_I know_  
_I know that it's a little bit frightening_  
_We might as well be playing_  
_With lightning_

_We touch like,_  
_Like it's our first time_  
_Oh oh_  
_I know that it's a little bit frightening_  
_We might as well be playing_  
_With lightning now_

_Oh oh_  
_Oh oh_

* * *

_She was 14 years old and walked through the town. A few boy came across and asked her out. They all wanted to date her, they called her pretty, they told her that she was really cute. They dragged her into a lonely and narrow side street. The boys soon started to get rough, grabbed her arms a bit too tight, pulled her dress. She was scared. They were close to raping her. She didn't want that. She started crying._

_'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRL?'_

_A blonde teenager, 19 years old, walked into the small street, gently grabbed Cana's arm, hugged her and then it happened. It was a short moment, but she would never forget it. He pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened. There was a tension in the kiss. Small sparks flew from his mouth to hers and back. Prickling and tickling she had to smile. Through the tears filling her eyes she could see that the boy who kissed her was Laxus, the blonde Dragon Slayer and he had just stolen her first kiss. She was so focused on the kiss and Laxus that she didn't realize that the boys ran away._

_'This was just to save you. I don't want one of my guildmates to be raped by scum. Get that?'_

_He had broken the kiss and smiled. He turned around and left leaving the stunned girl behind._

* * *

Macao didn't realize that his girlfriend was daydreaming.

* * *

_The way he had smiled at her a few hours ago. The way he had hugged her, saying that it would be better soon. That she should be strong, that she shouldn't give up. The way he had acted towards her. The way he had looked at her every day in the guild, studying every inch of her body, every curve, every mole, every single thing about her. She felt it. Her skin felt like it was endangered high voltage._

* * *

Just now, Cana had realized, that she had been in love with two men. Sure, Macao had always been there for here and she had loved him ever since she had joined the guild but Laxus was the one who had stolen her first kiss.

Then she got thrown back into reality. Macao had leaned forward and was currently kissing her. It wasn't as tensed up as the kiss Laxus had stolen. It was cold though the night was warm and the restaurant was heated. It wasn't appealing, didn't feel good in any way. It was just there. Not making her heart skip a beat, not taking her breath. Her eyes widened and she didn't return it.

She broke the kiss and excused herself.

'I-I'm sorry Macao. I f-forgot that I h-had something important t-to do. I have to go.'

She left.

Running through the streets she turned right into a small street with a pub she was familiar with. The "Fountain of Eternal Youth" was one of her favourite pubs in the whole town. Though it looked pretty shabby from the outside and it's location wasn't good either the inside was enlightened, it was filled with laughter and smiles.

* * *

She walked towards the bar and sat down next to a muscular man with straight, black hair, which was slicked back and gathered on the back of his head where it is kept in a bun. It was Bacchus.

'Yo Cana'

He greeted her friendly.

'Nee, Bacchus, what should I do?'

She asked him with a low and trembling voice.

'Hmm...don't ask me, I don't know the situation you're in.'

'Well...for years I loved this man. Then I fell in love with another man. I'm dating the first one. What should I do? It just doesn't feel right'

She looked at him, her eyes shining and filled with tears.

'Woooooooooooooooow. That's a story. I'd say that you go to the second man and ask him to date you. When you are in love and fall in love with a second person, you should always choose the second man. If you had really loved the first man, you wouldn't have fallen for the second one, right?'

Cana's eyes widened and she knew that he was right. She didn't know why. She just knew it.

She gave him a small hug and kissed his cheek. Storming towards the door she could hear his voice faintly.

'Woooooooooooooooooooooooooow'

* * *

Running threw the streets again she eventually reached her home. She changed her clothes to her usual attire, some brown capri pants with a loose belt, a blue top, her bracelets and black, heeled sandals.

* * *

Running outside again, again she now targeted Laxus' home.

A few turns later, she panted on the porch of his house. She knew that it was after 1am already but she knocked as hard as she could.

After a few seconds she could hear foot steps from the inside of Laxus' house.

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW :3**

**It's 01:25am...probably...I have school tomorrow, I'm supposed to get up early...but I just had this idea...the idea itself was great but the way I converted it sucks...I'm sorry T^T**

**Since it's early in the morning all grammar, spelling and word mistakes are to be forgiven...**

**Tell me what you think and how I can improve...please...?**

**Good Night and I'm out~ Peace~**


	5. -Thinks of a name for the chapter-

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

**Laxana story 1 chapter 5**

* * *

_What happened so far_

_Running outside again, again she now targeted Laxus' home. _

_A few turns later, she panted on the porch of his house. She knew that it was after 1am already but she knocked as hard as she could. _

_After a few seconds she could hear foot steps from the inside of Laxus' house._

* * *

Gulping down the third drink didn't make her feel any better. In front of her were three extra large mugs. Two of them were empty and one had her pale hand wrapped around it, ready to break any second because of her fierce grip.

'Oi oi , Cana. Slow down a bit. You just walked into this bar with one hell of'a scary look and ya already emptied that much. Just what got'ya this mad?'

'You don't want to know what happened.'

Lifting the mug to her gently curved lip she took another sip.

'Wow. You think that I don't want to know what got my drinking buddy this down? Wrong, Nee-Chan'

She smashed the mug onto the counter.

'You really want to know?'

Furiously turning her head to look into his red eyes her hair flew through the air.

* * *

'I just want to kill that sick bitch! Don't even want to waste my precious magic on her! Just want to use a damn motherfucking brick and destroy her pretty face to get that stupid grin to disappear for all eternity! She makes me wanna puke, and believe me, after having alcohol poisoning at least seven times, maybe even more since I stopped paying attention to it, already that is definitely NOT something I wish for!

'Damn, woman. Be a bit more...kind and friendly, ya'know whadda mean?'

'I wish to acquaint her facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly. Satisfied, Bacchus?'

'Wow, Nee-Chan. That was one fancy talk. Sooo...what did this bitch do? Didn't'ya want to go to your lover-boy?'

Glaring at Bacchus didn't help her to feel any better. She completely emptied her mug in one go and ordered a new one.

Once it arrived, it was lifted to her mouth and she poured the alcoholic liquid down her throat.

'Okay. I'll tell you -

* * *

After running out of the bar I went home and changed into the clothes I'm currently wearing. After changing clothes I instantly left again. Running towards _his _house. I knocked at the door, still completely out of breath. I heard food steps and got into a really euphoric mood. But then. Then, that bitch opened the door. Red hair, a blue and a green eye. She was wearing a blue top that barely managed to cover her huge breasts and some black pants. Her lightly tanned skin is probably the result of a Tanning Lacrima. But she was really pretty. And maybe two or three years older. Seems like he already has a pretty girlfriend and doesn't need me confess to him. After all I'm just the weak, alcoholic bitch from his Guild that didn't manage to become an S-Class mage after way too many times! There's no way he'd go out with me after all.'

* * *

Having a staring contest with the counter wasn't really funny but Cana did it. Staring at the wooden counter that reminded her of his door. Staring at the wooden counter that reminded her of the tabled at the Guild they used to sit at. Staring at the wooden counter as another huge mud was placed on the spot her eyes had been focused on.

'Here. Drink.'

His serious tone didn't allow any sort of refusal or complaining. She took the mug and drank half of the content.

'Sounds to be a serious problem you got there, Nee-Chan.'

'Thanks Bacchus. That was exactly what I need right now. Or not.'

Pouting, complaining and being sarcastic to the only person that knew the situation she was in and that was even willing to help her was probably a bad idea. But with her the emotional state she was in and the amount of alcohol that had found it's way down her throat she couldn't help it but act that way.

* * *

'One day, Bacchus, one day. I'll sit in my usual spot and carelessly spread my legs apart in the most un-ladly-like way that still seems to suit me. Because I'm not a lady. With a huge barrel I will sit there. I'll empty it and give it to Mira to put it into the storage room. To the other ten barrels I already drunk. Gray and Juvia will hug each other, Natsu and Erza will hold hands, Levy will read a book on Gajeel's lap, Evergreen will try to stop Elfman from calling everyone and everything "MANLY", Freed will whisper compliments over my precious bar to Mirajane, Lucy will be on a date with her boyfriend. Romeo and Wendy will play some games, Happy and Carla have fish and tea and Arzack and Bisca willhave to pay attention to Asuka-Chan.

But I will sit there all alone. Just my alcohol and me. Everyone else will be funny and happy and I will watch them from my lonely spot.'

* * *

'Whaddya talkin'bout, Nee-Chan? I'm sure that anyone who'd dump an awesome lady like you needs to check his mind. No one'd dare to do that. I'm sure of that. How about we have another contest? Who'll empty more shots? Every single one of the shots we empty is on me so don't'ya worry about the costs'

Joining in would be a bad idea and she knew that but he'd pay for it so she participated in the battle.

'Sir, twenty shots for each of us.'

'First round, huh?'

Twenty shots later it was time for the second round. Increasing the amount to thirty, Bacchus ordered again.

Fifty shots in whole. Something every normal drinker would be proud of. But not Cana Alberona.

Round five, sixty drinks added to the ones they already emptied, Bacchus fell off his bar stool. Cana managed to empty the last shot on her side of the table. She had won.

'Ja ne, Bacchus'

* * *

Tottering out of the bar without crashing into anyone or anything she eventually reached the outside. She took a deep breath and the clean air of the cold night streamed into her lungs. She looked at the sky just to see that the stars she looked for in the first place were hidden by dark clouds.

She started to walk into a random direction and it started to rain just a few minutes after her walk through the nocturnal town had begun. It got colder and colder but the Card Mage didn't care.

Rain drop after rain drop fell on her bare skin, dropped from her hair and drenched her clothes. Thunders were roaring and lightnings electrocuted the sky and lightened up the dark town she walked through.

After quite some hours of walking through the dark and wet night the sky started to lighten up. Cana decided to get home. Unfortunately, her house was at the other end of the town. It'd take her a few more hours to get there and she was in no mood to do that. Finally, she found her solution.

Gildarts small apartment was only a few streets from her spot and he had invited her to stop by whenever she wanted to. Since he was on a mission she started walking through the rain again.

Reaching an ashen apartment block, she unlocked the door to Gildarts' apartment. Not bothering to take off her high heeled shoes she walked into the living room and fell on the couch, instantly disappearing from the world of consciousness and landing in her land of dreams.

* * *

**Dear person that reads this right now. I don't know you. But in case you read the whole story...you hate me now :3**

**Good thing that I don't care at all~ **

**-hands out cookies- **


	6. Cold

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

**Laxana story 1 chapter 6**

* * *

_What happened so far:_

_Reaching an ashen apartment block, she unlocked the door to Gildarts' apartment. Not bothering to take off her high heeled shoes she walked into the living room and fell on the couch, instantly disappearing from the world of consciousness and landing in her land of dreams._

* * *

Waking up while being surrounded with fair but not bright light, the scent of coffee, sausages and eggs being prepared to be eaten, fresh and wet air from the rainy night, a certain trait of electricity in the air from the lightnings, the thunder still roaring in the ears, a soft pillow under your aching head that feels like someone just wanted to take down 60 metre high walls no matter how difficult that task may seem and a warm, pleasant blanket covering the raw body, pressing it's smooth texture against the fair skin, only wearing some pants to cover the neatly shaved private place and a delicious ass.

Something didn't seem right. It was somewhat of a perfect morning yet Cana Alberona had a problem with it. Trying her best to remember what she had been doing yesterday with her hurting head wasn't easy.

Fear spread throughout her mind and nearly took it over. She was in the bed of an apartment and she was pretty sure that she did NOT go to sleep in a bed. But at this moment, she couldn't care less.

Totally hung over, confused, head ache and not knowing where she was, who she was with, what time it was, what day it was, what month they had, why she was wherever she was and how she ended up in said place she decided to try to get up.

A long, shaved leg appeared from under the blanket and a slender foot gently touched the ground. As the two feet stand next to each other she tries to stand up and succeeds at first. Knees trembling she carefully lifts the right foot of the floor and takes a small step towards the door.

By now she had realized that she had woken up in her father's apartment. She sneezed.

'Oi, you awake?'

A familiar voice reached out for her. She knew that she knew the voice but she was trying her best to deal with her hangover and couldn't say who exactly it was. It was not Gildarts though which made her worry a bit.

'Y-yeah...'

She said faintly.

'Good, I was just preparing some breakfast. I would've woken ya up in a few minutes.'

Slowly walking to the kitchen, where the voice came from, she crashed into a small table, the wall, the door frame, a chair, a book shelf and a few other things usually found in an apartment.

As she finally reached the kitchen she was quite shocked. The person preparing coffee and sausages was none other than the blonde lightning dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyar.

He wore some black pants and a grey shirt which was a bit wide, even for him. He turned around to look at her.

Instantly looking away again with slightly blushed cheeks.

'Whaddya blushing 'bout, Sparkle?'

'Well...Uhm...you do know that you're only wearing pants...right?'

'Well...Uhm...you do know that someone must've taken off my clothes because I definitely didn't. It was you which means that you already saw me naked. Does this bother you really that much, to see a naked women?'

As an answer, he threw his grey, baggy shirt at her.

'Wear that.'

The shirt had his smell. Electricity, the smell of magic, his hair's smell. Everything.

She slipped into it. One sleeve fell down her shoulder but she couldn't care less.

'Better?'

She asked him. Without looking at her he groaned affirmative. Silently placing their breakfast on the small table he reached out for the coffee pot.

'Want a cup?'

She nodded and he poured some coffee into a small white cup with grey stripes.

'Milk, sugar?'

'No, I drink it black. You didn't, by any chance, use vodka instead of water, did'ya?'

'Is that how you usually make your coffee?'

He asked while placing the cup in front of her.

'I was just asking.'

She looked on the floor by her right.

They silently started their meal. The only sounds were the knifes and forks clinging onto each other or accidentally hitting the plate. No one said a word.

As they finished it, Laxus got up to clean the dishes. Cana, standing up to help him tripped and fell over. Laxus dropped the plates he was holding and caught her just before her head smashed onto the ground. The plates crashed onto the floor and burst into hundreds of pieces.

* * *

As she woke up a second time that day, she was lying in the same bed as before and again she was covered by a blanket. She lifted herself up to rest on her elbows. She lies down again, feeling hollow and uncertain , and after she kept staring at the blank, not really familiar ceiling for a long time. It doesn't start looking any more familiar, not even after darkness begins to fall faster and long shadows draw across the room like fingers.

The sheets feel slightly more comfortable, warm and nest-like against the chill that passes for room temperature in his apartment.

Soon the lighter shade of darkness that is the ceiling looks like every ceiling does at night and it's the only thing that she recognizes any more.

The night beckons her to sleep and she felt the coldness of a certain unfamiliarity and fear creeping up her spine once again.

Then she sneezed. Wide awake with no hope of sleep.

Going back to staring at the ceiling Cana didn't notice Laxus walking in. He sat down at the rear end of her bed and looked at her. As the mattress she was lying on bent under Laxus' weight she finally noticed him and looked to his direction.

* * *

'Up again?'

He asked mockingly with his face decorated by a sly and toothy grin. The most usual one, you can see it on a daily basis.

'What are you doing here?'

she asked coldly.

'Shouldn't that be my line?'

Mocking her must've become a hobby of his.

'This is my father's, Gildarts', apartment. What are you doing here?'

She looked at him coldly but his warm smile didn't disappear.

'Since I vanished for seven years I don't have my old house anymore and since your old geezer told me to rejoin the guild he let me stay here. He's out on quests nearly often and since I keep his house fairly clean and don't blow it up to bits I can live here. Shocked by how much sense that makes?'

'Oh...'

was everything she could say.

It really did shock her how much sense it made. She looked at the floor as she blushed

'So...you don't have a...a...you know...a girlfriend?'

He burst out into laughter.

'What made you think that I had one to begin with? I mean, I'm Fairy Tails traitor, I am really tall and muscular, I am pretty hard to deal with too. No girl would take me.'

This time it was Cana's turn to laugh.

She slowly sat up and crawled on her knees and hands over to him. Her breasts nearly uncovered by the shirt that way way too huge for her she stopped inches away from him.

'Then...this doesn't bother you...right?'

She leaned for and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Her head slightly angled to the right side and her eyes narrowed, she pressed her soft lips onto his ones. He hadn't expected this to ever happen.

His orange eyes were wide in shock but he was happy. More shocked though.

* * *

The kiss seemed to be endless. She tuck her hand into his yellow hair which was way softer than she had expected it to be. Carefully pulling his head back while opening his lips with her tongue he hopelessly fell under her spell. It was no spell of magical origin, but emotional. He hugged her close and dragged her so close that she was sitting on his lap.

They fell over and landed on the floor, Cana on top of Laxus. The kiss not broken. She rubbed her hips against his and the desire rose drastically. Two seconds later, she wanted to tear apart the shirt he had lend her but the lack of strength made her fall on his bare chest.

His grip loosened up a bit but he didn't let go off her completely. Looking up to her with those orange eyes that knew her face by heart he smiled. Not the usual, toothy grin. Not a sly or mocking one either. It was a real smile coming directly from his heart.

She bit her lip and started bleeding.

'I-I'm sorry, Laxus. Really. I shouldn't have done that...it's my fault...I should probably go.'

She tried standing up but he held her too tight to leave.

'Oi. OI! Booze Chick. Look at me.'

After resisting for a few seconds, she did as she was asked to.

'It's alright. I'm glad that you did it. I'm really glad.'

He sat up and leaned on his elbows. Gently moving inch for inch towards her face he kissed her and fondly sucked the blood off her lip.

She abruptly backed off.

'Wha-'

* * *

His question was interrupted by a cute sneeze of Cana's.

'Oh...I think you've caught a cold.'

He picked her up while standing up and carried her back to the bed, bride-style-like.

As he put her down onto the mattress, she crawled in between the sheets like a five-year-old and let him tuck her in.

'Aren't you going to stay by my side, Laxus?'

The way she said his name was scaring him. It was filled with love and power, like she could completely control him just by saying it. And she did.

'Y-You want me to...to stay with you...tonight? Are you sure that you wan-'

'Yes I'm sure!'

He submitted to her and lied down on the side of the bed. Not even touching her.

She turned her back towards him and lied on her right side.

* * *

After some time she asked

'Nee, Laxus...you still awake?'

'Yeaah'

was the sleepy reply he gave her

'Why, Booze Chick?'

'I'm cold...'

She said sheepishly.

He sighed at first. Then he moved over to her side of the bed and hugged her from behind.

His body was familiar to her – the way it moved, the smell of electricity and a certain trait of might, even the sound of his heart beating she had heard for seven awfully long years on the island Tenrou. This was the first time she really felt it, lean and hard-muscled against her own body that looked fragile and frail next to his.

'B-Better?'

Now it was his time being sheepishly. He hadn't been sure whether that was what she had wanted him to do but it was what he wanted to do all along.

'Yeaah'

She said with a sleepy voice and slightly chuckling at his sheepishness. He just bend over her and his face was really close to hers. He affectionately kissed her cheek.

'You should sleep.'

His breath stroke against her ear because his mouth floated directly above it. He proceeded to bit said ear.

'It's hard to sleep when you get my heart to beat faster or get my mind to do some loops.'

He chuckled.

'I'm sorry but I couldn't help it.'

He definitely was not sorry. But he stopped biting her ear or kissing her cheek or neck and started to caress her curly, brown hair. She made the sound of a purring cat and made herself more comfortable by completely bowing into his pose. Her back followed the line of his muscular stomach and he put his left leg over hers. Kind of like her was declaring that she was his and his only.

Which was true. Cana Alberona belongs to Laxus Dreyar.

With those words in mind, the sleep finally won and she moved over into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Chapter written at school...during a free period of course :3**

**Hope ya like it~**

**Review for critism**

**Follow for updates on new updates**

**Favourite to show me that you actually like that piece of shit **

**Please? ^w^**


End file.
